marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Janet van Dyne (Earth-730784)
| Relatives = Ant-Man (husband), Vernon Van Dyne (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-730784 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Eric Lewald | First = The Avengers: United They Stand Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Sometime prior to the start of Avengers: United They Stand, Janet Van Dyne's father met his end at the hands of his partner, much like in the comics. Janet also met Henry "Hank" Pym aka Ant-Man around this time. Presumably, she asked him to give her superhuman powers so that she could get revenge on her father's killer. She and Ant-Man later become two of the five founding members of the Avengers alongside Captain America (Steve Rogers), Iron Man (Tony Stark), and Thor the Thunderer. After Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man left the team, Janet became second in command of a team that included herself, her now husband Ant-Man, Simon Williams (Wonder Man), Wanda Maximoff (The Scarlet Witch), Greer Grant (Tigra), and Clint Barton (Hawkeye). While working with her husband Hank in the Avenger's Mansion, the president came under attack by the forces of Ultron, led by his newest creation: The Vision. During the battle, Jan coordinated from the Quinjet. She witnessed Hawkeye's failure to protect the president, and watched as Falcon swooped in to save the day. Afterwards, Janet was as adamant as her fellow Avengers about keeping Hawkeye on the team, but stood by her leader, and husband's, decision to give him a break. Janet was also present during the second invasion of Ultron's robots and Vision. During the battle, Simon Williams was injured saving Ant-Man. It was Tigra and Wasp, however, to eventually took down Vision, with the latter rendering him unconcious with a blast from her stings. While the Avengers worked to try and revive Wonder Man, it was Janet who suggested that they used Vision's body in order to save at least a piece of Simon. The other Avengers agreed, and they quickly made the transfer. | Powers = Seemingly those of Janet van Dyne (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Janet van Dyne (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Avenger's Wasp Armor | Transportation = Quinjet | Weapons = Stingers attached to her armor, they came in several varieties and fired different colored beams accordingly. | Notes = * Voiced by Linda Ballantyne. * Her look was radically redesigned to include insect-like armor | Trivia = Janet is married to her fellow teammate and leader, Henry "Hank" Pym aka Ant-Man. She also appears to always call him by his full name of Henry rather than just Hank or Ant-Man. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pym Family Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Size Alteration